


Flying Through The Air

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Frozen Fire [4]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Flying, Holding Hands, One Shot Collection, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina watches Jack fly and wonders what it must feel like.</p><p>When she tries to ask him, he misunderstands, but she doens't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Through The Air

As Kushina watched Jack fly through the air, she wondered what it felt like. She couldn’t ask him with words, but wondered if she could ask him with gestures. She sat on the sidelines as she watched Jack play with more kids from the next town over and smiled at them. She wanted to join in, but she needed to rest for a bit.

It was only when she sat down she realized how tired she seemed.

When she felt her strength return to her, Kushina got up from the bench and scoop up a snowball before throwing it at Jack, only missing his head as he ducked to avoid another ball thrown at him. She laughed and kept throwing them at him and the children, but even though the children didn’t know she was even there, the snow still hit her and it at least can her the illusion.

The fun only ended when the sun started to go down and the children seemed to be bidding each other and Jack good bye.   
Even though it was only for a moment, Kushina saw the loneliness flash across his face before she reached out her hand and grabbed it. He looked at her and smiled before tightening his hold on her hand. 

They didn’t know how long they were holding their hands, but neither of them were against it and they stayed connected while they watched the stars start to appear in the sky as the moon rose. When Kushina saw the moon, she wondered if she’d ever hear the voice from it again. 

Looking down at their hands, Kushina had gotten used to the chill Jack emitted, but she reluctantly let go to gesture to the sky, waved her arms around as she twirled in place, her long hair flying around her and she pointed at him. Jack raised a brow in confusion before he mimicked her movement and pointed at the sky as well.

When Kushina nodded, Jack smiled and nodded. 

Thinking he was just confirming what she thought, Kushina looked back at the sky, only to feel Jack grab a hold of her and she looked at him startled, but a smile was all she got before he yelled something and they both were taken into the air by the wind.

Kushina let out a scream as she closed her eyes tightly and she had a death grip on Jack’s shoulders. She opened her eyes to glare at him, but he just looked innocently confused by this action.

“Was this what you wanted?” he asked.

Kushina furrowed her brow before she looked around them and noticed the houses and streetlights were gone. Gasping, she looked down to see that they were high in the air. Fear made her tighten her grip on Jack’s hoodie, but soon excitement gave way once she realized she could be able to experience what Jack did herself.

He must have thought she wanted to fly too. Well, this misunderstanding she could let slide.

Kushina looked back at Jack and smiled at him, who smiled back at her before the wind blew them across the sky. The man’s arms were around her waist securely as he flew horizontally and Kushina held out her arms like she was flying on her own and laughed at the exhilaration she was feeling. Her eyes met Jack’s and she smiled again, only brighter than before.

Her face was starting to hurt, but she was having too good a time to care. 

As they flew across the sky, Kushina gripped the arms around her and sighed in contentment as she realized Jack got to have this feeling every time he took to the sky. It was like being free. They flew over a forest, a lake, and a new town. When they reached the town, Jack started to fly closer to the ground. 

Kushina pouted when they reached the ground, but Jack grabbed a hold of her hand again to gain her attention and he gestured to the moon before making an arc like he was simulating the rise and fall and she nodding understanding. _Tomorrow_ , and Kushina couldn’t wait.

They walked through the town, overlooking the places they could stay for the night, hand in hand.


End file.
